


Zabawa w zaufanie

by Vilendra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilendra/pseuds/Vilendra
Summary: W trakcie misji z odcinka "W imię Rebelii" S4E3 Hera przypomina sobie sytuację z dalekiej przeszłości, bardzo zbliżoną do tej, w której się znalazła.Rating teen ze względu na wspomnianą wódkę.





	Zabawa w zaufanie

_\- Mamy na ogonie dwa defendery! - głos Zeba ostrzegł ich przed niebezpieczeństwem._

_Hera natychmiast zorientowała się w sytuacji._

_\- Zeb, potrzebuję cię w wieżyczce! Widmo 5 i 6 muszę się zerwać na moment. Trzymajcie się tam, zaraz wracam! - Rzuciła do komunikatora robiąc nagły zwrot._

_Ciężkie kroki Zeba stawiane na drabince wieżyczki, a zaraz po nich odgłosy strzałów upewniły ją, że Lassat zajął pozycję._

_\- To nie są zwykłe taje! To te wredne! - Odezwał się z góry._

_\- Po prostu skoncentruj ogień. Ich tarcze nie będą trzymać w nieskończoność! - Hera nagłym manewrem uniknęła salwy defendera, ale jednocześnie uniemożliwiła Zebowi skuteczne celowanie. Ogień z wieżyczki ledwie musnął wrogi myśliwiec._

_\- Im to powiedz!_

_\- Mogą mieć lepsze myśliwce, ale my wciąż mamy najlepszego pilota! - mruknęła do siebie, po czym mocniej ujęła ster._

_\- Chcesz mieć szansę to udowodnić? - niemal zapomniała, że Kanan siedzi tuż obok._

_\- Spróbujmy! - odpowiedziała. Chyba już wiedziała, co on planuje._

_\- Zanurkuj w mgłę! - Tak, chciał zrobić dokładnie to, o czym pomyślała. Przez moment przed oczami stanęła jej sytuacja sprzed lat._

_\- Jak ona ma tam cokolwiek widzieć? - Zeb sceptycznie odniósł się do tego pomysłu._

_\- Nie musi widzieć. Ja będę patrzył za nią!_

 

\-------------------

 

Misja zakończyła się dosyć chaotyczną ucieczką przed Imperium. Zadanie zostało wykonane, ale wracając musieli nadłożyć sporo drogi. Od czterdziestu ośmiu godzin wisieli w nadprzestrzeni, pokonując kolejne z wytyczonych skoków. Między innymi przez to nieplanowane opóźnienie lecieli na pustym baku - dosłownie i w przenośni. Paliwo się kończyło, a w zapasach żywnościowych zostały tylko batony proteinowe. No i to one od dwóch dni stanowiły ich wyłączne wyżywienie.

\- Dobre wieści - Hera przeciągnęła się w fotelu pilota, słysząc wchodzącego do kokpitu Kanana - Pamiętasz tę stację handlową, o której ci mówiłam? Za minutę wychodzimy z nadprzestrzeni przy księżycu, na którym się znajduje. Wylądujemy i wreszcie doprowadzimy się do porządku. Marzę o prawdziwym prysznicu. Z wodą. A potem o czymś ciepłym do zjedzenia.

\- Wiesz, że gdybyś wtedy pozwoliła mi pilotować, istnieje cień szansy, że nie musielibyśmy nadkładać tych dwóch skoków - Kanan wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, drocząc się z pilotką. Hera w odpowiedzi przewróciła oczami.

\- Nikomu nie pozwalam latać moim statkiem, chłopcze.

W kokpicie zabrzęczał sygnał informujący o wyjściu z nadprzestrzeni. Ich oczom ukazał się spowity gęstymi chmurami księżyc.

\- No to jesteśmy. Chopper, sprawdź koordynaty, które ci podałam, standardowy raport o sytuacji na powierzchni.

\- Bwah bwah bwah?

\- Tak, raport o pogodzie też mnie interesuje. Byle szybko, Chop...

\- Ufasz im? - Kanan upewnił się, spoglądając na pilotkę. Stacja handlowa równie dobrze mogła być neutralna, co mieć powiązania z Imperium. Albo gorzej.

\- Ja nikomu nie ufam. - westchnęła - Ale jeśli będziemy ostrożni, to się najemy, zatankujemy, zrobimy zakupy i wreszcie poczujemy się jak ludzie.

\- Tu stacja handlowa 126-AG7, podaj sygnaturę i cel podróży, odbiór - odezwał się w komunikatorze zmodyfikowany głos.

\- Tu załoga Ducha do stacji handlowej, lecimy po paliwo i do centrum obsługi podróżnych. Planowany czas pobytu 6 godzin. Przesyłam kody - Hera automatycznie odpowiedziała, spełniając wymagane procedury. Chwilę później otrzymali pozwolenie na lądowanie.

\- Tylko uważajcie, Duch, na wysokości 5k metrów tworzy się ognisko burzy magnetycznej. Może wami troszkę porzucać - ostrzegł jeszcze głos z komunikatora.

\- Przyjęłam, będziemy ostrożni.

Kanan zatarł dłonie, przeciągnął się wyłamując palce.

\- Jak już dolecimy na miejsce zamówię sobie podwójną porcję zupy z dużą ilością mięsa.

\- I do tego sałatkę ze świeżych warzyw. A na deser coś słodkiego i chrupkiego... - rozmarzyła się Twilekanka.

\- Wiesz, wątpię, że będą tam mieli świeże warzywa...

\- Wszystko jedno. Zjem cokolwiek, co będzie ciepłe, z mięsem, które nie ucieknie z talerza i co nie będzie smakowało jak przygrzewana racja żywnościowa sprzed tygodnia.

Nagle Hera zmieniła ton, skupiając się na zadaniu. \- Chopper, sprawdź odczyty, będziemy podchodzić do lądowania.

To, co Chopper odpowiedział w binarnym wyraźnie jej nie zachwyciło.

\- Jak duża jest ta burza magnetyczna? No to mamy pecha. Musimy przez to przelecieć.

Kanan wyczuł dużą zmianę w nastroju kobiety. Nagle stała się uważna, skoncentrowana, zupełnie jak podczas misji. Wiedział dlaczego. Burza magnetyczna najprawdopodobniej zaburzy odczyty z urządzeń nawigacyjnych, o ile nie usmaży ich całkowicie. Hera będzie musiała lecieć na nosa, bez pomocy techniki. Weszli w atmosferę.

\- Wylądujemy? - spojrzał na nią uważnie.

\- Musimy, paliwo się kończy. Na oparach nie damy rady przelecieć w nadprzestrzeni kolejnego skoku. Zresztą - mrugnęła do niego – chłopcze, pomyśl o tych krokietach...

\- Pani kapitan, ma pani stuprocentową rację, trzeba lądować - uśmiechnął się szeroko podchwytując jej dowcip. Jednak czuł, że Hera zażartowała głównie po to, żeby uspokoić siebie samą. Kiedy ponownie się odezwała, był pewien, że perspektywa lądowania w burzy wybitnie się jej nie podobała.

\- Pamiętam to lądowisko, byłam tu już kiedyś. Dookoła stacji jest zupełnie płasko, nie będzie problemu z posadzeniem Ducha nawet, jeśli nas trochę zniesie. Będę schodzić na czuja. Tylko że...

Przerwała. Czuł, że w tym "tylko" kryje się to, czego Hera obawia się najbardziej.

W tym momencie wlecieli w gęste chmury i Duchem zatrząsło.

\- Czy jest coś, o czym nie wiem? - Kanan z niepokojem wpatrywał się w iluminator, za którym nagle nie było widać nic poza pędzącym siwym, gęstym pyłem.

\- Na południu od stacji są skały, które mogą być niebezpieczne. Ale wydaje mi się, że są na tyle daleko, że je ominiemy. Jeśli utrzymamy tę trajektorię lotu, nic nam nie grozi.

Statkiem ponownie zatrząsło, o wiele mocniej. Chopper przetoczył się niekontrolowanie na drugą stronę kokpitu.

\- Jak to "wydaje ci się"? - Kanan spojrzał na nią przerażony - Ponoć znasz to lądowisko. Byłaś tu już przecież! - panika w głosie Kanana zaczynała być wyraźnie słyszalna. Nie miał zamiaru ginąć z powody głupiej burzy!

\- Tak, ale to było prawie dziesięć lat temu! - krzyknęła Hera, walcząc z wolantem o utrzymanie statku pod właściwym kątem - I leciałam jako drugi pilot!

Kanan zerwał się ze swojego fotela i stanął za plecami Hery, wbijając wzrok w iluminator.

\- Chopper, sprawdź odczyty jeszcze raz! - wydał polecenie.

Choper mruknął pod nosem coś niecenzuralnego, ale natychmiast przesłał na pulpit Hery wyniki analizy. Zupełnie różne od wcześniejszych.

\- Kriff... - Herze wystarczył rzut oka na dane, żeby wiedzieć, że jest źle - Kanan, jeśli w coś wierzysz, to się módl. Radary zwariowały, nie mam pojęcia na jakiej jestem wysokości.

Duchem zatrząsło po raz kolejny, wpadli w turbulencje. Kanan zatoczył się i żeby nie upaść przytrzymał fotela Hery.

 

Zamknął oczy. Wyraźnie czuł, że lecą kruchą łupiną pomiędzy potężnymi skalnymi zębami, gotowymi w ułamku sekundy doprowadzić do ich końca. Prowadzeni przez łut szczęścia, albo zrządzenie Mocy dotarli tak daleko, nie wiadomo było jednak, jak długo jeszcze uda im się lecieć po omacku.

 Położył jej dłoń na ramieniu, a kiedy się odezwał, jego głos był spokojny i chłodny.

\- Pozwól mi pilotować. Ja wyląduję.

\- Chyba się przesłyszałam?! - Hera spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem - Co to, to nie, chłopcze! Nikt nie będzie latał moim statkiem! Nawet ty!

\- Skręć na trzecią i dziesięć stopni w górę! - wydał polecenie.

\- Że co? - nie zrozumiała, czego on od niej chce.

\- Hera, w prawo, już! - krzyknął.

Odruchowo pociągnęła za drążek, podświadomie reagując na rozkaz. Przez iluminator ujrzeli ogromną skałę kilka metrów od nich, którą minęli o włos. Hera na sekundę zamarła.

\- Poprowadzę cię! - głos Kanana przywołał ją do rzeczywistości.

\- Chłopcze, musiałabym ci ufać! - mruknęła pod nosem, ale przygotowała się na dalsze polecenia.

\- Wiem, że mi ufasz! W lewą i nurkuj! - znowu udało im się wyminąć skalny zrąb.

\- Jak ty to robisz? Przecież nic nie widać w tym pyle! - Hera krzyknęła, widząc kolejną skałę, którą minęli o włos.

\- A co, wolisz, żeby nas zdrapywali ze skał? - czarny humor w tej chwili nie był na miejscu, ale rozładował nagromadzone napięcie. Pozostało skupić się na zadaniu.

Wykonywała polecenie za poleceniem, skupiona, uważna podobnie jak on. Idealny tandem - on bezbłędnie nawigował, ona doskonale przenosiła jego wskazówki na lot Ducha.

Panika, która pogrążała ich chwilę wcześniej, zniknęła. Zamiast niej Kanan poczuł głęboki spokój pośrodku tej burzy, spokój, który udzielił się również Herze.

\- Wyrównaj, za moment będzie odbicie na dziesiątą i możesz obniżać pułap. Za chwilę ta chmura się przetrze, ale to jeszcze nie koniec, przed nami kilka górek do ominięcia.

Kierowana wskazówkami Kanana wreszcie przeleciała przez pas burzowy i weszła w spokojniejszą atmosferę. Wreszcie ujrzeli przed sobą małą bazę, do której zmierzali.

Posadziła Ducha kilkaset metrów od niej.

Hera otarła wierzchem rękawicy spocone czoło. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, jak bardzo trzęsą jej się ręce.

Na jej ramieniu nadal spoczywała dygocząca dłoń Kanana. Z niego też schodziła adrenalina. Żeby to zamaskować poklepał ją po ramieniu.

\- Brawo, pani kapitan! Dobra robota! - rzucił pochwałę lekkim tonem, po czym szybko odwrócił się do wyjścia.

 

\- Kanan...

Zatrzymał się.

Hera siedziała nadal odwrócona w stronę iluminatora.

\- Wiesz, na czym polega gra w zaufanie?

Nie odpowiedział. Odwrócił się wolno i podszedł do niej.

\- Bawili się w to moi przyjaciele na Ryloth, kiedy byłam mała. Stajesz tyłem do drugiej osoby i przechylasz się do tyłu tak, żeby stracić równowagę. Druga osoba ma cię złapać, wiesz, taka próba zaufania.

Powoli usiadł w fotelu drugiego pilota. Po raz pierwszy mówiła mu o swoim życiu. Starał się chłonąć te strzępy informacji, stworzyć sobie obraz Hery z czasów dzieciństwa. Kobieta kontynuowała.

\- Moi przyjaciele w to grali. Ja nie. Nie lubię tracić kontroli nad sytuacją, nigdy tego nie lubiłam. Nigdy nikomu nie ufałam do tego stopnia, żeby zaryzykować stłuczony tyłek. Dzisiaj na szali było dużo więcej.

 

Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Zaległo między nimi ciężkie milczenie.

\- To było nierozsądne z mojej strony, lecieć na nosa, prosto w burzę - odwróciła się w jego stronę na fotelu, pochyliła do przodu. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach - Nie wiem, co sobie myślałam.

\- Jesteśmy tu w jednym kawałku.  To jest najważniejsze. Wylądowałaś - ujął ją za ręce - I odwaliłaś kawał dobrej roboty.

Spojrzał w jej zielone oczy, w których poczucie winy mieszało się z ulgą i czymś nieokreślonym, czego przez ten krótki moment nie był w stanie wychwycić.

\- A teraz należy ci się dobry posiłek! - rzucił jej swój szelmowski uśmiech rozładowując sytuację, wstał i znowu ruszył do wyjścia.

 

Potrzebował natychmiast wyjść z tego ciasnego kokpitu, ochłonąć z tego, co zaszło kilka chwil wcześniej. Nie pamiętał już, kiedy ostatnio w takim stopniu wykorzystywał umiejętność posługiwania się Mocą. Przez większą część życia spychał to w kąt, nie przyznawał nawet przed sobą, że jest do tego zdolny. I nagle, w chwili zagrożenia, zapomniane już umiejętności powróciły same. Nie chodziło o to, że zdradził się przed Herą ze swoimi możliwościami. Ona potrafiła dodać dwa do dwóch już po incydencie na Cyndzie. Bardziej nurtowała go więź, której wcale nie chciał, więź z Mocą, która przypominała o sobie coraz częściej i coraz silniej. Musiał wziąć prysznic. A potem się napić. Albo odwrotnie, najpierw się napić, a potem wziąć prysznic. A z resztą, po co prysznic, wystarczy coś, co wytłumi mu na chwilę myślenie...

 

Po raz drugi w drzwiach zatrzymał go głos Hery.

\- Kanan... nie wiem, jak to zrobiłeś, ale dziękuję.

I po raz drugi Kanan odwrócił się do kobiety. Widząc jej nieśmiały uśmiech już wiedział, że nie spędzi wieczoru przy barze.

Hera wstała z fotela pilota i podeszła do niego.

\- I wiesz... może kiedyś pozwolę ci pilotować Ducha.

\- Hm?

\- Przez chwilę.

\- Mhm?

\- Jako drugiemu pilotowi.

Jej słowa skontrapunktował binarny rechot Choppera.

 

\----------

 

_\- Chłopcze, musiałabym ci ufać! - zacytowała siebie sprzed lat. I już była pewna słów, jakie padną z ust Kanana._

_\- Wiem, że mi ufasz!_

_Oboje, zupełnie jak wtedy, skupili się za zadaniu. Ponoć mieli jakieś taje do zniszczenia._

**Author's Note:**

> Nie mogłam pozwolić, żeby scena z takim potencjałem nie niosła ze sobą czegoś dodatkowego. To długie spojrzenie Hery po słowach Kanana "I know you do"... ech!!!  
> Po prostu się bawię tematem i mi dobrze :) Stąd bezpośrednie cytaty z serialu, wybaczcie!


End file.
